


Fireflies

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Jinn [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: For the first time, Finn and Jake get to see the fireflies at night.
Relationships: Finn the Human & Jake the Dog, Finn the Human/Jake the Dog
Series: Jinn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526801
Kudos: 12





	Fireflies

Finn sat then laid down onto the ground as the grass brushed up against his skin and clothes.

The sky lit up whlie the fireflies few around above Finn and Jake. It was the first time either recalled ever seeing like the ones they were looking at now. They only saw fireflies in books they've went through. Their light flicked on and off gradually, shining off of Finn's and Jake's body.

A few fireflies landed on Finn, one being close to his face. He went to get it on his finger, but it flew away to the others. Jake began screaming and flailing his arms around.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

Finn laughed. "Jake relax, it's just a firefly."

"Oh," he nervously laughed, "my bad."

They heard BMO run out of the tree house, trying to get near the fireflies. Needless to say, she couldn't get close enough to have one in his hands. She kept trying, though, wanting to see one as close as possible. Seeing him run around made Finn smile, same with Jake.

Finn looked over to Jake and held his paw. He inched closer to have his head beside his. His eyes closed as he relaxed there.

It felt nice to just relax every once in awhile.


End file.
